


Fight the dream

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Sara's having a nightmare about hurting Ava during their quite night in Ava's apartment. And of course Ava is there to comfort her and make things better.





	Fight the dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys gays and whatever you are! So here’s my very first Avalance fanfic! And as I promised in previous posts, I’m gonna start writing that Sanvers and Avalance crossover no one ask for. Please leave in the comments or my ask box on Tumblr (tiffanythewerido is my blog name) about you preference on the background setting (see the choices here: https://www.tiffanytheweirdo.tumblr.com/post/172820499773/tiffanytheweirdo-heads-up-you-guys-gays-and). Thank you for liking my fics and enjoy!

Sara has taken a night off the Waverider, leaving Amaya in charge. She deserves some quality time with her girlfriend and a quite night away from all the time travelling madness after what have happened with the death totem. The two have decided to stay in Ava's apartment, cuddled up on the couch having take-outs and watching movies.  
When Sara's eyelids finally drop close halfway through their third movie, Ava scoops her up in bridal style and carries her into the bedroom after flicking off the TV.  
Gently lying Sara down onto her queen size bed, Ava strips out of her pants and climb into bed.  
Sara immediately turn and snuggle into Ava's front once she settles into a comfortable position.  
Ava smiles tiredly at Sara's subconscious action and closes her eyes contentedly.

"Ava...no..." Sara murmurs in her sleep, trashing with slight distress.  
"Sara?" Ava is waken by Sara's movement.  
"No Ava, don't come over" Sara keeps talking in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare.  
"Sara, I need you to wake up for me" It's not the first time for Ava to deal with Sara's night horror.  
"Go away Ava! I don't wanna hurt you" tears start slipping down Sara's face, breaking Ava's heart.  
"Wake up for me babe" Ava places a hand on Sara's chest like she always do when she need Sara to come back to her.  
Sara's eyes snap open and she gasps for air, breathing frantically.  
"Breathe baby breath" Ava keeps her hand firmly on Sara, knowing that this is what Sara needs to ground her after a nightmare.  
Sara turns to meet Ava's eyes, realizing she's in Ava's bedroom but not the battlefield in her dream.  
Yet, with the dream still being fresh and vivid, Sara's confused.  
Sara flinches from Ava's touch, wanting to move away from her girl.  
"Sara? Hey, it's okay, it's just a dream" Ava can't help but feel a bit hurt.  
"No, I'm gonna hurt you Aves" Tears are flooding Sara's eyes again.  
"No babe, you're not." Ava counters, voice firm but somehow still gentle.  
"But I was going to in the dream..." Sara averts her eyes, looking everywhere but Ava.  
"Look at me Sara" Ava captures Sara's face with both of her hands, making Sara to look at her.  
The lost look and the tears in Sara's eyes make Ava's heart aches.  
"Hey beautiful" Ava whispers when Sara's eyes finally meets hers.  
"Aves..." Sara can't understand why Ava is still here, stroking her cheekbone and looking at her lovingly.  
"No babe, you listen okay?" Ava shushes her girl with a peak on Sara's lips.  
Sara leans into Ava's lips for a moment before pulling away, eyes locked with Ava's.  
"You're not gonna hurt me, and even if you do, I'll-" Ava's words are cut off my a hard flinch of Sara.  
Seeing the new wave of tears in Sara's eyes and feeling her tremble, Ava tightens her arms around Sara instantly before carrying on.  
"Sorry babe, I don't mean to put it like that. Look, what I mean is I can handle myself, you know that right? I'm not gonna go down without a fight, especially for you. All I want is you to fight, for you, for me and for us. We are in this together and you're stuck with me, you got it?"  
Sara can't trust herself to talk without sobbing like a mess, so she buries herself into Ava and nod into her neck.  
"It's gonna be alright, peter pan. I got you" Ava reassure her love with a kiss on top of Sara's head.  
"I love you Ava, despite you keep calling me that"  
"I love you too Sara"


End file.
